


Time to Sow

by spirogyra



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirogyra/pseuds/spirogyra
Summary: Being married with spring upcoming is really awkward for Percy and Vex.





	Time to Sow

**Author's Note:**

> Good ideas randomly appear in a similar time frame. This story is not borrowing from or even inspired by any other story. It's just really bad timing (for me). I think it's just the idea that why haven't these two had sex in public yet?
> 
> echoisles.tumblr.com  
> echoislesfandom.tumblr.com

"Percival."

Percy looked up, surprised, from the delicate project he was working on. "Archie. What are you doing down here?" Visitors to his workshop were few and far between, especially Archibald.

"I've come to remind you we're nearing the spring festival." The old man smiled, and while it wasn't unkindly, there was something more to it than simple friendliness.

This was going to be some kind of conversation, so Percy put everything away, careful to store the project so Vex didn't show up uninvited and see his surprise for her. When that was done, he turned and made to escort Archibald back upstairs. "This is a conversation that involves Cassandra, does it not?"

"And Lady Vex'ahlia."

"Oh she won't-"

"Percival, I understand you are turning over control to your sister. She has taken on the duties admirably. You are married now though, and the spring festival demands your input." The man seemed fragile of body, but his tone invited no dissent. "I came here as a courtesy, to tell you there  _ will _ be a meeting with all three of you present. Tomorrow, at lunch."

Percy stopped walking. Archibald didn't need an escort. Really, this was exactly the kind of nonsense he was trying to avoid. He didn't plan festivals and parties, not when others seemed to enjoy it so much. "Fine. Shall I-"

"I've already informed them. Good night, Percival."

***

For whatever reason, it was sitting in separate chairs and letting their fingers intertwine across the space that Percy found most enjoyable.

Cassandra had even finally stopped giving them sass over it.

"Preparations for the spring festival are well underway," Archibald said as he stood in front of the three of them, the fireplace at his back giving him a sinister shadowed appearance. "Cassandra, I know you were too young to be involved in previous festivals, and Percival, you had no interest. Lady Vex'ahlia is new to our customs now that the city is returning to normal, so I will-"

"I feel like I'm in one of Tary's mystery stories," Vex said, interrupting shamelessly. "Was it Lord Percival in the workshop with a hammer? Lady Cassandra in the music room with a dagger? Or-"

"-Miss Vex in the garden with a bear?" Cassandra added with a note of childish glee that reduced both her and Vex to giggles.

Archibald was not nearly as entertained. "Ladies, please. There is a decision to be made. Now." He waited to see if he was going to be interrupted again. "The spring rites."

Percy sucked in a breath as he scowled.

"You know what I mean then."

"I do. Can't we just have Cassandra do it?"

Vex squeezed his hand, almost to the point of pain. "Darling, why don't you explain things before just throwing them on your sister?"

While Percy opened his mouth to speak, Archibald cut him off: "There is a ceremony, and it is truly ceremonial, but the discussion came up that it might improve morale, especially of the farming community. Now with some time of peace and after a successful Winter's Crest, this would be another step forward for the city."

"Superstitious ceremonies are  _ not _ a step forward," Percy said as he shook his head. "It's ridiculous."

"Nevertheless, this is what has been decided. So." The old man clapped his hands together as he looked at the two women. "Because of uncertainty, as there always is in life, there are two options: the ceremony of the spring virgin, or the ceremony of fecundity. As I said before, Percival, your marriage has-"

But Percy was shaking his head. "Cassandra can do the ceremony of the spring virgin. Don't drag me into this."

"Uh." Cassandra was now carefully studying her nails, her cheeks pink. "I don't… qualify for that."

Vex's face split into a huge grin, but Percy's expression darkened. "Don't… qualify?" His hand clenched Vex's until she had to pull hers away. "I will find some way to kill them again if they-"

"No! No, Percy, it wasn't that at all. It was… someone else. Someone I chose, and that's all you need to know."

A sound of low disapproval came from Percy.; he was scowling once more, this time in disapproval.

Cassandra's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Did you expect me to remain a child forever? You're  _ married _ -"

"And you're  _ not _ !"

"As if that stopped the two of you."

"That was different!"

"How?"

"I wasn't the Lady of Whitestone!"

"Well that would be quite the thing, wouldn't it?"

There was a brief moment of tense silence as Cassandra crossed her arms, and then Vex snickered.

As much as he tried to fight it, an amused grin slowly creeped onto Percy's face, followed by a knowing smile on Cassandra's.

Archibald clapped his hands once more. "So it's settled then. Percival, you and Lady Vex'ahlia will lead the ceremony of fecundity. I'll make sure the proper things are organized, and all you need to do is have some words prepared." He cocked his head to the side momentarily. "And… you know the rest, I'm sure." He smiled and his eyes glimmered with good humor.

Once he was gone, Vex turned to Percy. "Are we going to have to… fuck in public? Because I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Uh, no. I don't think so?" He shook his head. "No, it can't possibly be…."

Cassandra stood, looking very smug as she bowed her head toward her brother. "I look forward to not seeing anything exactly, unless it's just your discomfort, brother." She turned her attention to Vex. "Best of luck to you, Vex."

When she was gone, and Percy was lost in thought, Vex said to him, "I'll do it, if that's what it requires, but, darling, this seems a bit beyond the pale."

"It can't be. It just can't. Right?"

*** [Two Weeks Later] ***

"I never thought white was my color, but it's not too bad. What do you think, dear?" Vex twirled, sending the gauzy white shift she was wearing flaring outward, revealing she was clad in nothing beneath.

Percy, in his own ensemble of white, wasn't looking at her at all. He was sitting, staring into the fireplace, wringing his hands. "What if I can't? What if I can't do it?"

While Percy had remained inside for most of the preparations, Vex had ventured down to the square several times and watched the space come alive, appropriate for the coming spring. All the colors of Whitestone were present, this time in more gentled tones than during Winter's Crest, and there was less joviality than previously.

Winter's Crest was a celebration. The spring ceremony was more about hope and anticipation, rebirth of the land, the Dawnfather smiling down on them, and simple relationships between people (whether any kind of fecundity was involved or not).

Vex had also seen the simple pavilion built just outside town, draped with heavy cloth to protect their modesty, where they were apparently supposed to do the deed. As long as she didn't think about it, it was fine. How was it any different than upstairs at a tavern really?

(They'd all be waiting, wouldn't they? Standing there and waiting. How long was it supposed to take? Were alternate methods okay to use? Gods, they didn't need to… collect it, did they? The Dawnfather was one kinky motherfucker.)

Vex smiled absently as she looked at herself in the mirror, still waiting for Percy to get out of his head. If he didn't, they'd never accomplish anything. They wouldn't even get to the point to  _ try _ . "Darling?"

"Just going over my speech in my head," he answered quickly in an obvious lie. He was starting to slowly rock in his seat.

"Is it really so difficult to find the motivation to have sex with me? My feelings are starting to get hurt." It was a joke, obvious from start to end, but as it so often was with Percy, he took it straight to heart.

He stood and took hold of her hands, looking very seriously into her eyes. "Vex, I would  _ never _ -"

"It was just a joke, dear." A quick kiss on the cheek. "Do you remember what you're going to say? For real."

"Yes, I suppose I do."

~

Ultimately, Percy didn't remember any of it, the events that lead up to the moment with any true clarity. There was an open carriage they rode in from the castle to the Sun Tree, pulled by a single white horse. The sun was shining, the morning skies had shed their early clouds to leave just an endless blue canvas overhead. He stood next to Vex on a small podium, smaller than the one at Winter's Crest, and said his words to the crowd jammed into the square.

Most of them wore white, or as close to white as they could. They hung on his every word, as if he had any clue what he was saying in regard to farming and crops. They remained silent when he finished speaking, and it was only when the new priest of The Zenith declared the ceremony to begin that the people reacted.

With cheers, of course.

His every movement was done automatically, helping Vex into the carriage once more, putting his arm around her, helping her down from the carriage, and then actually carrying her into the pavilion. It was only when the heavy cloth fell into place behind him that Percy came back to himself.

"It's not as terrible as I thought it might be in here," Vex said, craning her neck to look around the small space currently lit by a pair of lamps. "And as much as I appreciate how strong you are, dear, you can put me down now. We're not going to accomplish anything like this."

As her feet touched the bare wood floor, Percy's arms shifted to wrap tightly around her waist. "You're shaking. Percy, what's wrong?" Vex turned in his hold and smiled up at him. "We've done this enough times. There's nothing different, and you look so handsome in white."

"Now you're just being a shameless flatterer." A ghost of a smile curled at the corners of Percy's mouth.

"Of course, but we both know I don't really need to do that with you, don't we?" Vex started to sway very slowly until he was doing the same along with her. "Why don't we give those people and the Dawnfather the show they're imagining?"

~

There were a pair of warm cloaks waiting for them. Vex had to close hers completely because her shift was torn, and she didn't tell Percy that the marks she made with her fingernails were clearly visible on his chest or about the bruising starting to bloom on his neck. He'd just be embarrassed when he should be showing those things off proudly, especially now.

"Will you…?" he asked quietly as he made sure each clasp of the robe was secure.

"I planned on it, unless you…?"

He looked over her shoulder, off into the distance, lips pursed, then nodded. "For the time, I think it's for the best. It's not been very long."

She understood. Peace was still fragile in their minds. It wasn't time yet, not for them. "When we get back to the castle." Really, Vex had wanted to take a nap, but it seemed a little disrespectful considering the circumstances. "Wish they'd left us some extra clothes," she said as Percy kissed her on the cheek and prepared to pull back the cloth.

"Just think, not too long ago it was two people having sex in an open field while a bunch of dirty farmers watched. This is an improvement."

"I'm positively soaked."

A laugh and another kiss. Percy pulled the cloth aside, leaving them both momentarily blinded by the sudden flood of sunlight. Once their vision cleared and they could both see the size of the crowd waiting, Percy almost retreated back inside. So many pairs of eyes watching, staring, waiting, and he was barely dressed while still floating on a post-orgasmic high…

Vex nudged him with her elbow.

Oh right. Percy cleared his throat and stepped forward. "For Whitestone renewed."

A wave of cheers and whistles and applause made him blush immediately. He put his arm around Vex in an attempt to usher her to the carriage. It took an uncomfortable amount of time because of how careful he was keeping Vex's cloak closed, the people still applauding, and when they were finally seated he draped a woolen blanket around Vex's shoulders.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, dear." Vex smiled, and she had that unmistakeable look in her eyes. "Not for a job well done."

"You're horrible."

"Am I?"

"Of course not. I'm sure the crops will be beyond compare this year."

*** ***

The only noise they made was the slight flapping of their cloaks as they soared over the city of Whitestone. It was an effort to keep her full concentration on her flying with Percy kissing the back of her neck and his hands roaming from her waist to her breasts.

_ "What changed your mind?" _

_ He shrugged. "It was…." _

_ She nodded and grinned. "It was." _

The pavilion wouldn't be taken down until the next day; it was late after a day of celebration and work so the city was asleep beneath them..

They'd used it once. Who was going to stop them from using it again?


End file.
